


The Cuddle

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cuddle

John knows exactly when Katie needs to be held, or hugged. This time, however, he hasn't had time to find her before she wraps her arms around his neck and leaps so her legs wrap around his waist. He can't help laughing as he tucks his arms under her, keeping her from slipping too low. His lips brush her cheek and she actively purrs with contentment. 

"Missed you."

The words are muttered and yet John knows she means them. His response is to kiss her cheek gently. 

"Missed you too snuggles."

She laughs, kissing him softly, then sighs, resting her head on his shoulder and letting him carry her back to bed.


End file.
